ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse is a prototype integrated weapon system mobile suit featured in SEED DESTINY-MSV. The unit is piloted by Courtney Heironimus and Mare Strode. It also appeared in Gundam Build Fighters Try, where it was built by Mamoru Izuna and piloted by his brother Shimon Izuna. Technology & Combat Characteristics Destiny Impulse is a variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam that combines the functions of Impulse's three Silhouette Packs into one, giving it the ability to handle various situations using only one set of equipment. Thus, it can be said to be ZAFT's version of the GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP and/or GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam. Destiny Impulse is equipped with θ Destiny Silhouette, which has a new high mobility propulsion system, two MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship laser swords (the same types used on the Sword Silhouette) and two telescopic barrel beam cannons. In addition, the base Impulse Gundam has been modified and is now equipped with two "Flash Edge" beam boomerangs and two beam shield generators, both equipment are mounted on the forearms of the suit. Destiny Impulse retains the modular system of the original but due to modifications made to the MS, it can no longer use other Silhouette packs. Four units are produced but analysis of the test data shows that higher performance can be obtained if a new MS is build from scratch, rather than using Impulse Gundam as the base unit. This subsequently leads to the development of ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. One drawback of the design is the additional structural stress placed by the multitude of weapons on the Impulse's body, which is already suffering from structural problem due to the Core Splendor. The wide variety of beam armaments also lead to high power consumption, resulting in the suit requiring on average 2-3 deuterion energy beam transfers per sortie. To make matters worse, the energy transfer system cannot be used too often during combat as the beam received puts additional stress on the machine’s structure. Due to these problems, even if the Destiny Impulse has high performance, it may not be able to fully utilize it. Nevertheless, the suit is still judged to be combat ready and there are records of it being used in combat operations. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The Destiny Impulse Gundam mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in its chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :Stored in the suit's side armor, these knives do not need power from the suit and while not really effective against weapons like beam sabers, they are nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit as long as it is not phase-shift armor or its variants. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Destiny Impulse Gundam usually uses a single handheld MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle for ranged combat. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the suit's rear skirt armor. ;*MMI-710 "Excalibur" Anti-ship Laser Sword :The Destiny Impulse Gundam mounts the same pair of MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship laser swords as the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam and they are stored on the backpack when not in use. The swords can be combined to create a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. As the name implies, these swords are mainly used to attack ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although they can also be used against mobile suits and even used as a throwing weapon. ;*Telescopic Barrel Beam Cannon :Mounted on the backpack, the pair of beam cannons are the mobile suit's most powerful long-range weapons, possessing firepower that is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. When deployed, the beam cannons are positioned over or under the shoulders, and their barrels will extend to their full length. ;*RQM-60 "Flash Edge" Beam Boomerang :The Destiny Impulse Gundam is equipped with two RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs at the back of the forearms. The beam boomerangs are throwing weapons that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the Destiny Impulse after being thrown, often catching enemy units by surprise. Despite having the same model number as that of the Sword Impulse's beam boomerangs, Destiny Impulse's beam boomerang are actually smaller. ;*Beam Shield Generator :Mounted on the side of the forearms, the pair of beam shield generators are the Destiny Impulse Gundam's main defensive equipment. These generators produce powerful beam shields that can effectively block physical and beam attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system is very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. History Four units of the Destiny Impulse were built. Unit 1 was purple, white, and pink, Unit 2 red, white, and purple, and Unit 3 blue, white, and grey. The color for Unit 4 is so far unknown. Unit 1 was piloted by test pilot Mare Strode; during an encounter with Jess and friends, the Silhouette Pack was captured by the ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D and Mare was forced to retreat. Unit 3 was piloted by Courtney Heironimus during the final battle near Mobile Space Fortress Messiah. The fate of Unit 2 and 4 as well as their pilots are so far unknown. Picture Gallery ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse - Destiny Silhouette.jpg|Destiny Silhouette's base unit and wings ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse - High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon.jpg|Telescopic Barrel Beam Cannon ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse - RQM-60F Flash Edge 2 Beam Boomerang.jpg|RQM-60 "Flash Edge" Beam Boomerang Destiny Impulse.jpg|Destiny Impulse Gundam (SD Gundam G Generation Overworld) destinyimpulsegunpla.jpg|Destiny Impulse Gundam Gunpla (Gundam Build Fighters Try) ZGMF-X56Sθ Destiny Impulse Gundam (Ep 25) 02.jpg|Swinging Excalibur (dual-bladed ambidextrous form) (GBFT Ep 25) ZGMF-X56Sθ Destiny Impulse Gundam (Ep 25) 03.jpg|Swinging Excalibur Close up (GBFT Ep 25) DestinyImpulseUnit3BattleDestiny.png DestinyImpulseBattleDestiny.png References ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse.jpg|Destiny Impulse's Design Gundam Seed Astray Masters (207).jpg|Destiny Impulse's Profile (Top) External links *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse on MAHQ.net